Ghosts Can Hurt You
by Lady Kitara
Summary: By meeting a guy in the park, strange things start to happen. Will Ikki be able to save both Akito and Agito? What will happen if Agito thinks it's all his fault and tries to stop it himslef? Will they live through this or die together? IkkiAkito IkkiAgit
1. Chapter 1

Lady's fanfic is called: Ghosts Can Hurt You

I don't own Air Gear

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

How was it that Akito always found his way into Ikki's bed? No matter how many times the crow tried to keep the small shark out of his room he failed. Every morning he would wake up to find Akito asleep next to him or clinging to him in his sleep.

A few times when trying to shove the him off Ikki had pushed the eye patch over and Agito came our yelling and cursing and nearly killing the crow. Other times Ikki would wake up feeling soft, warm lips on his. After yelling so loud it woke everyone in the house he would grumble and stomp off to the restroom.

Today Ikki had mange to sneak out of bed before Akito could give him a good morning kiss. He made his way down the street to train. It was a nice morning and he had a good feeling about the day ahead.

Back at the house Akito was waking up. Rolling over he tried to find Ikki and was surprised that he couldn't. opening his eyes he looked around. Ikki wasn't there.

'Really, I don't see what you see in the … crow.' Agito said.

"I love him, and I hope someday he loves me back." Akito said with a smile.

'Hump. Waste of time.'

"Hey, Agito, I was wondering…"

'What?'

"Since we share the same body doesn't that mean you love Ikki-kun too?"

'…hell no…'

"What?! Don't you think he's hot?!"

'I don't swing that way!'

"I think you do."

'Really? And what makes you think that?!'

"Well, I've noticed that you've been staring at some guy who hangs out at the park a lot and I know you hate the park and the only reason we stay is when that guy is there."

'That's none of your business!'

"I knew it!" Akito smiled and let himself fall back on the bed, hugging a pillow. "I knew you were gay!"

'I'm going to kill that crow of your if you don't shut up!' Agito yelled and he tried to hide his blush.

"Aw, it's nothing to be a shamed of. Along as you love someone it doesn't matter what gender they are,"

'Maybe for you, but I'm different!'

"I know what'll make you feel better!" Akito hopped off the bed and hurried down that hallway. "Let's go to the park!"

'Akito…!'

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

At the park Akito kept looking around for the guy Agito liked. After running around for awhile he stopped to catch his breath. Sitting down on the grass he looked up at the sky. Smiling happily he replayed the story about the frog in the well.

Just as he was getting to the part were Ikki saved them someone walked by and stopped in front of him blocking the sun. blinking he sat up and tried to see who it was.

"Are you okay?" the guy asked.

Akito smiled and pointed. "It's you!"

Said guy sweat dropped. "Yeah, I'm me and you are?"

Before saying anything Akito moved his eye patched over. Agito looked up and they both stared at each other for a moment before Agito blushed a deep red and took off.

"Damn it, Akito! Your going to pay for this!"

"Hey, wait up!"

Wonder who said that Agito looked back and nearly had a heart attack. The guy had AT's! picking up the pace he tried to lose the guy. Just as he thought he had the guy came out of nowhere.

"The fuck!" Agito turned and went the other way.

"Wait!" called the guy. "what's your name?!"

For a second Agito almost said but managed to keep his mouth shut. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going because he heard his lighter half cry out the crow's name and they Crash! Two bodies piled up on each other on the ground.

"What the hell, Agito?!"

"Damn crow…"

"Agito? That's your name?"

Ikki and Agito looked up at this person. Before Agito could say anything the crow did.

"Yeah, his name is Agito and he's a psycho path who enjoys bathing in blood."

"You fucking crow!" Agito hit him over the head, before looking back at the guy. "Ignore him."

The guy seemed amused. "By that way my name is Rai."

"Ikki."

"No ones talking to you!" Agito yelled and hit him again. Feeling corned he moved the eye patch over.

Ikki sat up. "You little shit-! Oh, Akito."

"Ikki-kun!" hop.

"Get off of me!"

"uh…?"

"Oh, yeah, well there something you gotta know about Akito and Agito."

Ikki explained about the two as Akito cling to him happily.

"Two different people live in the same body?" Rai looked as if he understood some of it.

"Yeah, and this ones the kind sweet one."

"Yay! Ikki called me sweet!"

"Shut up you! And the other ones the psycho."

Akito frowned. "Ikki-kun, you know Agito isn't that bad."

"Yeah, he is!"

"Ikki-kun…"

"Anyway, you ride AT's?"

"Yeah," Rai said. "Only for fun."

Ikki smiled and they seemed to have a good talk and Akito was happy that Ikki didn't notice he was sitting in his lap. After awhile they parted ways.

'So his name is Rai…'

"Happy, Agito?"

'No.'

Akito laughed and then went to take a bath with Ikki.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Later that night Agito crawled out of bed. For some reason he was really thirty. Walking down the hall he stopped. There was something wrong. Looking around he tried to pin point the aura. Suddenly a chill went up his spine.

Something or someone was in the house. Walking slowly back to were he came from Agito kept looking around. Even Akito knew something wasn't right. Suddenly the air got freezing cold. Wrapping his arms around himself he wondered what was going on. It was so cold he could see his breath.

It wasn't helping that he was wearing one of Ikki's shirts as a nightgown and was barefoot. Then there was a sound, it was a creaking sound. At first it was just a small sound then it got bigger and seemed to be coming closer to him. As if someone was walking, but there was no one there.

Taking a step back Agito glared at whatever it was trying to scare him. Akito was afraid and was letting his other know it.

"Whose there?!" Agito hissed.

No one answered him but there was a banging noise all around him. And it was getting louder and soon everyone was coming out of their rooms to see what was wrong. They were all struck with the coldness of the house. Before anyone could say anything it stopped.

"What the hell was that?" Ikki said as he came to stand next to Agito.

"How the fuck should I know?" Agito looked back at the hallway before going to his room.

In his room he was still thirsty but couldn't bring himself to go back and get a drink. What was that? What had caused the house to get so cold? Sighing he let Akito take over their body.

Akito jumped up from his bed and ran to Ikki's room. There he crawled into the bed and clung to Ikki who protested and tried to force the younger one out of the bed. When he did he noticed how cold Akito's skin was.

"Your freezing!" Ikki said and wrapped his arms around him. "How long were you out in that weird coldness?"

"Only a few minutes." Akito looked up at him. "I thought I could feel something there…or something, I'm not sure."

"Well…" Ikki looked over him so he wouldn't see his face, that help a light blush on it. "You can stay here until you get warm but then you go back to your room."

Even though both of them knew Akito wouldn't return to room, he nodded smiling. Akito was glad he was being held in Ikki's arms. Sighing in happiness he drifted off to sleep.

They didn't know that something was watching them and it smiled a evil smile. It wanted to make the two… no three of them feel miserable. And it's first target was the weakest of them…

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Lady Kitara: Alright my first ghost fic! Plz ignore Rai for he is one of the bad people who will be in this fic, now then the pairings will be IkkixAkito and IkkixAgito.

Plz R&R!

Love

Lady Kitara


	2. Chapter 2

Lady's fanfic is called: Ghosts Can Hurt You

I don't own Air Gear

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

In the morning Ikki woke up feeling king of strange. For a second he didn't know why but then he realized he was on the floor. His eyes twitched as he saw Agito looking down at him.

"Little bastard! You kicked me off my own bed!"

"I kicked you off because you were fucking on me!" Agito yelled back.

"Why the hell would I be on you, ya little shit!" Ikki got up and flipped him off.

The small shark did the same and went back under the covers. He was still tired. He hadn't gotten to much sleep and the sleep he did get was interrupted when a sudden weight placed itself on him. When he couldn't understand what it was he had Akito switch with him and was shocked to find the crow on top of him.

"Go sleep in your own bed, Agito!"

"Shut the hell up, I'm trying to sleep."

Eyes closed and ready to get some rest, Agito relaxed. That was ruined when the sheets were suddenly pulled from him and he ended up on the floor and cold water fell on him

"Time to wake up, shark boy!" Ikki smirked.

"Ikki, Akito!" came Ringo's voice. "Come and your breakfast!"

"Alright!" Ikki ran off leaving the shark.

Agito looked down at himself. He was wet all over his front. There was no way he could go back to sleep like that. Cursing under his breath he went to the bath. Filling up the tub with hot water he sat on the edge letting his fingers move around the water.

When it was full he pushed over the patch. Akito smiled and pulled off the wet shirt and tossed it onto the floor. Sliding into the water he let himself be put into a calm state. A few seconds passed when there was a dripping sound.

Looking over he saw the sink was dripping water. Strange it wasn't doing that early. As Akito was scrubbing his arm with a cloth the lights flickered. Gasping a little he looked around the bath. No one there. The lights stopped and he went back to washing himself.

_"Akito…"_

"Huh…?"

Akito stood up with only the cloth clutched in his hands and the other was balled up on his chest. He was getting scared. Biting his lip he got out of the tub and hurried to get his towel. When he did so he was suddenly pushed back as if someone pushed him.

Falling back into the tub he went under and while he was he could see a showdown looking down at him. Sitting up quickly he looked for it but it was gone. Then he felt two hands on his back. Freezing in place he felt the hands move over his back. No matter how hard he tried Akito couldn't move his head and Agito couldn't help him.

The hands came up to his shoulders and they seemed to be giving him a hand massage. The hands were rough and it was hurting him.

"S-stop…" Akito mange.

The hands stopped moving and then the pushed him under the water. Akito struggled and tried to get free but he couldn't. the hands he was trying to move the hands away from him but the hands didn't seem to have arms.

Thinking he was going to die he was pulled up from the water. Gasping and coughing. He was leaning over the tub as the water came out of his mouth.

"What the hell were you doing?!" Ikki yelled as he wrapped a towel around Akito.

"I-Ikki-kun…" Akito gasped out. "Something was holding me down…"

"What? I walked in and you were laying on the bottom of the tub!"

Ikki looked him over and saw two hand prints on the small sharks shoulders. There was no way Akito could have done that to himself. Helping the other out of the bathing room they went to his room. When they got there Akito cling to Ikki and told him what had happened.

"I was scared…and it wouldn't let me go,"

"It's okay. It probably wasn't anything."

Just then the was a crash. They looked at the door. Then the girls started screaming. Running to see what had happened Ikki left Akito alone. Out of fear he pushed the patch over.

Outside in the hallway the girls looked as if they were being pushed out the door. They where fighting and trying to stay in the house but nothing they did help. Ikki tried to help but something pouched him in the gut. Falling down the girls were out of the hose and all the windows and door slammed shut.

"Hey, crow! The damn door won't open!" Agito said as he tried with all his might to open said door.

"Agito, do you know what the hell's going on?" Ikki yelled as he tried to open the door to his room.

Ikki almost had the door when he heard Agito gasp.

"What's wrong?!" Ikki called and all he could hear was gasping noise. "Agito!"

Banging on the door as hard as he could Ikki tried to get the other to say something. It made him panic when he couldn't hear anything and with a final kick to the door it broke open. When it did he saw something black fly away from the small shark on the floor.

Running over to him he could see the other wasn't breathing. Checking he made sure he was still alive before giving him CPR. When Agito opened his eyes he bite Ikki on the cheek.

"Ungrateful bastard! I saved you!"

"You were kissing me!" Agito turned away to hide his blushing face.

"Whatever. let's just get out of here." Ikki reached over and pushed the patch so he wouldn't be bitten again.

Akito looked afraid. He didn't say anything and they stayed close as they tried to find away out of the house. After trying everything and anything they gave up and tried to break a hole in the wall.

"Ikki-kun," Akito said for the first time in hours. "I think it's a ghost."

"Ghost don't exist, now help me with this."

"But, Ikki-kun…" Akito said his eyes teary. "It's trying to hurt me."

Ikki looked at him and smiled. "Don't worry, I'm here."

Akito was taken back as he was pulled into a hug. He returned and buried his face into Ikki's chest. All he could do for now was hope they would make it out alright.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Lady Kitara: yay! Mouth to mouth!

Plz R&R!

Love

Lady Kitara


	3. Chapter 3

Lady's fanfic is called: Ghosts Can Hurt You

I don't own Air Gear

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

"Ikki-kun what are you doing?" Akito asked.

"What does it look like?"

"Like you trying dig your way to china with a spoon. Fucking crow."

"Who the hell let you out?!"

Ikki shook the spoon in front of his face. He had at lest been trying to get them out of the house. They had been there for hours and nothing they did could get them out.

"Akito, was tired so we switched."

Ikki flipped him off before going back to digging. As he was angrily digging the hole to china he did notice that Agito was looking around for anything that could harm them. He was still wonder what that thing that attacked him.

Something brushed over his face. It felt like hair and he looked up. Nothing was there. Just as he opened his mouth to say something a hand covered his mouth and clamped down so he couldn't speak. A arm came around his waist. The hand covering his mouth covered his nose and he couldn't breath. Thinking fast he kicked the crow.

"You little-WHAT THE HELL?!"

Ikki didn't have much time to think as he was staring at what seemed to be a demon. Jumping up he tried to pry the huge hands off the small shark. The other was turning blue from the lack of air. The thing laughed and swung the arm that was around Agito and hit Ikki sending him across the floor.

Getting up Ikki pulled open a draw and reached in and pulled out holy water. Running back he threw some in the air and it landed on the monster's eyes. It roared and retreated. Ikki pulled Agito to him and ran to the other side of the house.

"Are you alright?"

"Do I …look alright?!" Agito seemed to be getting his breath back.

"I wonder what hell that was?"

"How would I know?!" Agito said as he held his chest.

"We have gotta get out of here! Come on!"

Ikki took Agito's wrist and pulled him along as they tried again to get free of the hunted house. They went to the kitchen and there tried to break the window. It didn't break and then it felt like something punched him.

"Crow!"

"Aguh…"

"Ikki-kun are you okay?"

"Yeah…" Ikki got up. "We got to find a way out."

"Ikki-kun- did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Something's coming!"

Just as he said that they were being pulled apart from each other. Ikki reached out his hand and tried to get to Akito. There was nothing he could do as the small shark was pulled into a room and then he heard it…

Akito's scream…

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Plz R&R

Love

Lady Kitara


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so i will not b continuing the story Ghosts can hurt you. I have no love oor anything else to continue.

NEVER FEAR! I have given it 2 another writter who will be writing it and so plz vist her n if u see the tittle and words dont get mad because she did not steal it or fraken doll it but i gave it as a gift. plz read and review her new chapter of the story. I shall leave this here so u know that its not stolen.

Love

Lady Kitara


End file.
